Exist Without Hate?
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Rex/OC "What do you mean?" "I mean that you work for the man I hate. But you are the one I...."
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

(Rex/OC) Ah, nanites! Well, they can't be all bad, right? But for this stranger who "saved" Rex, Six, AND Noah, nanites bring about the strangest thing. Problem is, Providence wants to thank her, but can't find her! Not to mention, Noah sneaks Rex into a high school for a day.... only to find out that Rex has a crush.... oh, yes, life's "great" right now!

* * *

---Providence---

Six was standing by the door, waiting for Rex to come out. It was the bathroom after all.

Holiday walked by and then stopped. She took a step back and looked up at Six. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Rex."

"Why?"

"He's sick."

"Sick my butt!" Rex threw the door open and then glared at Six. "You poisoned me!"

"It was only milk," Six retorted, grabbing Rex's outstretched arm. "Let's go, squeaky. Noah's waiting outside."

"Where's he going?"

"Me? I'm going to see a movie with Noah. Six is coming to 'keep an eye' on me." Rex grinned at Holiday. "No worries. I plan on being home before dark!"

---Theater---

Noah looked over his shoulder at Six and waved at him. He and Rex vanished into the theater.

Noah was about to ask if Rex wanted popcorn when he noticed Rex's attention was elsewhere. Looking around Rex, he saw her.

She was standing alone, staring down one of the hallways to the theater sections. But it was the bruise on her arm that had caught Rex's attention. It was shaped like a hand, gripping just enough to cause bruising.

Her hair was a soft brown and she had freckles all along her face. There were little streaks of red in her otherwise hazel eyes. She wore a short-sleeved, white shirt over a black, long-sleeve that was pulled up to her elbows. Her jeans were torn at the heels and showed signs of wear. Her sneakers were old and worn. But she looked quite fine.

Noah looked at Rex, who looked back.

The girl was coming over to them. She looked unhappy and ignored everyone. She bumped into Rex and quickly backed away. "I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was cracking, like she'd cry at any second for no reason.

Rex just smiled. "It's okay." She was turning away when Rex touched her shoulder. "Hey, you dropped your ticket."

Noah and Rex realized she was going to he same movie.

"Hey, wanna sit with us?"

She gasped and then shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't do that." She flushed when Rex smiled.

"Nah, you wouldn't be a burden. Maybe you can just sit there and drool like Noah does."

"Hey! I don't drool. I gawk." Noah punched Rex's arm.

"Oh?" Rex suddenly imitated a zombie. "Wha evah 'ou say."

"Gross! Stop that, weirdo!"

They stopped making fun of each other when they both heard her giggle. Rex took his turn to blush, but he quickly shook it off.

"Okay! So, we're all gonna go see the movie!" He struck his heroic pose and Noah rapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, so what? You want some popcorn?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you, though."

Noah saw her eyes change colors for a second. They had been hazel with streaks of red that flashed royal purple with shards of cobalt spicing it up. He shook his head and looked again. They were hazel....

---an hour later---

Six returned to the theater, only to find that Rex and Noah were playing video games....

With a stranger.

He slowly advanced on the trio before she looked at him. Her purple eyes glared deeply at him and he knew who she was. He shrugged and then her face became fearful.

"EVO!"

Rex ripped away from the video game as the EVO came up to Six.

Noah, knowing he was both trapped and useless, plastered himself to the wall. He watched as their new friend, whom they hadn't even bothered asking what her name was, and Rex were separated from both Noah on one side and Six on the other.

Rex looked at her and quickly asked; "By the way, never asked your name. What is it?"

She blinked. "Are you for real?" She jumped over the EVO like it was nothing more than a crack in the sidewalk. When she landed on the other side, she scooped up Six's twin swords and held them as if she were a professional fighter. "Oi! This way, bucko!" She slowly moved back, her feet playing across the tiled floor. She finally had the EVO at her own advantage and she jumped.

She slashed through him before he fell beside her. She threw the swords aside and gently laid her hands on his stomach. "Hush, I know it's not you." She smiled sadly before she began to hum a tune. It soothed the EVO until it started to transform.

The EVO returned to it's human state, fully-clothed, all his age still there, and totally out cold.

She smiled before she remembered the other three. She stood up and bowed to them. "Sorry for this."

Rex raised an eyebrow before he realized she was just like him. "Hey, wait, are you an EVO?"

She gasped and withdrew. "Sorry!" She twisted to the side an jumped trough a hole just barely large enough for her that had formed in the glass from the EVO. She twisted and landed outside before she dashed off.

Six and Rex ran outside and looked around, but all they saw was a couple of kids and an old lady walking. Rex scratched his head as the sidewalk cleared.

"She is like you, Rex. The difference is what Providence did to both of you."


	2. Chapter 2: Amey

(**A/N:** her name is pronounced "ah-mE")

Rex stepped out of the car and was looking around at all the teenagers he could make friends with. But he was looking for that familiar face, Noah.

Sure enough, he spotted Noah, but he was still looking around at all the strange-looking kids. He must stand out like a sore thumb because he wore gloves and a jacket and goggles. That was until he saw a boy walk by with goggles around his neck and his friend was wearing gloves.

Six was moving when he stopped suddenly.

A girl was walking across the crosswalk from parking lot to school. She wore a very dark skirt that was just above her knees. It matched her black, long-sleeved shirt and black, torn stockings and thick, knee-high, leather boots with metallic clasps and a steel toe. She had a black covering over the book she was holding at her side and matched her black messenger bag.

She raised her foot and nailed it into the front bumper of the Providence vehicle. She swore at Six, or it sounded like it, as she yelled at him in some other language.

Noah smiled and walked over as she made it to the sidewalk. She gestured for him to go through the crosswalk with a sarcastic bow and gesturing in the direction he was going. She turned around and flicked her black and maroon hair over her shoulder. Black lipstick hardened her already harsh white skin. Her eyes were framed by black eye-liner and softened into her white complexion. She wore a glove on her left hand with the fingers cut off.

"Rex, this is Amethyst. Amey, this is Rex. The guy I told you about."

Rex cringed. "What?"

"He's taller than you said." Amey looked him up and down. "Still, he's good-looking." She smiled slightly.

Rex's heart beat a million miles a minute. "Erm, what did he say, exactly?"

"He thinks you'd be a good boyfriend. I just got out of a very bad relationship, but my ex won't leave me alone because I'm still single. Noah met me a little while after my nasty breakup. He couldn't stop talking about you, Rex. He said a lot of nice things about you. Seems he forgot to mention I'm only up to your shoulder." Amey reached up and touched the top of Rex's head. She rubbed her hand into his hair. "Huh, no gel. That's different." She shrugged. "Welcome to high school, Rex."

Noah smiled at Rex, who glared back at him. "Noah, why did you tell her about me?" he hissed.

"Because, you and her are kinda the same. Amey has amnesia. The only thing she knows, besides the fact that she's a girl, is her name. Amethyst was etched onto a dog tag. She told me they found her in some ditch near a graveyard." Noah suddenly held his hands up in surrender. "No! Not a silly coincidence. She has had amnesia for nearly eight years. She didn't wake up until the nanite explosion."

"Wake up?" Rex repeated.

"Yeah. She was in a coma for just about three years." Noah shrugged. "She could be worse. A lot of people think that she should've ended up in some mental institute. She's like you, in that sense, Rex. She rises above any challenge."

Rex sighed. "I don't get it. Like me? Why are you and Six saying there's someone like me?"

Noah was already walking away.

---PE---

Rex and Noah were watching the other students warm up for the volleyball game.

"I'm so gonna pass this," Rex said, a smile on his face. He looked around. "Where's Amey?"

"She always ditches for PE." Noah shrugged as he stretched his arms to the sky.

The dark gray shirt with the white hawk on the back was part of the school's uniform. The bottom was different for guys and girls. The girls wore shorts that were kind of high. The guys wore shorts, yeah, but they were passed the knees.

"Yeah, I wonder why, blondie."

Rex turned to see a very large, very buff guy walking over. "Is he even a student?"

"That would be Amey's ex. Just ignore him." Noah grabbed Rex's arm. "Let's go."

"What's the matter, blondie? Dun wanna lose another friend to me?"

Noah didn't say anything and went to one side of the gym where they'd be practicing. He seemed determined to ignore that guy.

Rex watched it play out, rather than jump in. Which was good, because--

"BLONDIE'S A COWARD!"

Noah turned around and, without really thinking, swore so loudly Rex was sure that if god existed, he would've been just as shocked. Noah walked up to Amey's ex and started arguing with him as if they were going to murder each other without restraint. Rex _really_ wanted to jump in, but was sure it would end badly.

Suddenly, a book came cartwheeling out of nowhere and hit the taller guy square on the nose. Rex burst out laughing along with a few other students. Noah, on the other hand, looked confused and looked around. Rex turned, too, and there was Amey on the bleachers.

She was staring down at another book and writing with her left hand. Her right hand was recoiling back into her body.

Rex came over and looked over Amey's shoulder. "I thought you ditch."

"Normally. But I have an excuse today." She looked up at Rex. Something in Amey's eyes said that she knew Rex knew about her amnesia. She gave him a kind smile and got up. "I guess there's no hiding it." She held her hand out. "Hello, other amnesia guy."

Rex smiled. Amey had a sense of humor, which was good. "Hey, what up, amnesia girl." He smiled brighter when she covered her mouth and gave a little snicker.

Rex had almost forgotten about him, until Amey grabbed a volleyball and threw it like a basketball right at her ex's face. "Stop picking on Noah."

"Oo, whatcha gonna do if I don't?"

"You wanna know, bucko?" She snapped her book shut and set it down. There was a dead silence so heavy Rex was sure that if he breathed it would cause a catastrophe. Amey crossed her arms and glared down her ex. "I'll show you whatcha gonna do."

She grabbed his hair and yanked. He grabbed her arm and twisted her over his shoulder. She landed, hard, on her shoulders and back. She hissed before rolling away from his attempt at a dropkick to her skull. Noah and Rex quickly stopped him from hurting her by grabbing him back.

Amey didn't waste the opportunity and nailed a kick right to the man's stomach. "Let him go. He's too much of a wimp to hit a girl." She crossed her arms.

"So, then, girly, what's the reason you can't volleyball today?"

Amey smirked. "For starters, we've got an extra student in our class. Secondly, I've been diagnosed with a disease that's not gonna let me live long." She shrugged. "Not that you believe me."

"Why don't you ask Providence to take care of you?" he said, sarcastically.

Amey didn't say a word and Noah touched her shoulder. "Go sit down. We'll wipe the floor with him."

Rex looked at Noah. "What does she have against Providence?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, time for you to hand Mike a single handed victory. He knows I can't play volleyball." Noah smiled.

Rex looked at Amey, who looked crushed by Mike's words. Anger sparked inside and he punched his right fist into his left palm. "You're goin' down, Mike."


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious

Six pulled up to the curb and Rex came over. For a second, Six thought Rex was gonna run, but he jumped in the window.

Being as natural as possible, Six said; "How was school, Rex?"

"Awesome." Rex just grinned.

"Would you go back?"

"Maybe. But the lecture part I could do without." Rex looked out at the school. Amey was walking home. She and Noah had said their farewells more like two long-lost siblings being torn apart again.

"Rex?"

"Wait, can we give her a ride home?" Rex asked, pointing at Amey through the window.

Six raised an eyebrow. "No." He kept driving.

Amey watched Rex go before she turned down a dingy alleyway. She was taking a shortcut home. Her brother was probably up, waiting for her, after his late night to early noon shift. She hated making him wait, after all the waiting she'd had him do for four years prior to her knowing she even had a family.

As she exited, Amey's face and features changed. Her white hair flew out in spikes, her female features began to fade and she emerged as a white-haired, brown-eyed, punk-rocker. Piercings and all. She watched Rex pass by again and saw Six look at her for a moment.

She crossed the street and went into a building that looked to be falling apart. The dust made little puffs of her footprints. She seemed to be alone.

She started stomping around until she heard a lose floorboard creak. She knelt down and pried it up to reveal the trap door's handle. Being in this form, she was able to yank it open. It was heavy and made a loud creak with each tug she gave it. Finally, it came free and she climbed onto the ladder, pulling the door. It boomed shut and she slid down the ladder into her own darkness. After a few feet, she felt her feet hit the metal platform and jumped across the vertical tunnel. Her hands grasped another ladder and she slid down further.

In pitch darkness, nobody would know which ladders lead where. They'd also fall to their death if they moved off the platform.

Amey finally saw light. It burst all around her as she slid into a comfy living space. Two sofas, a coffee table loaded with old magazines, study books, old papers, and some of her exam and project papers. To the left was a deep purple shower curtain and a black shower curtain, drawn in a semi-circle around a wall. To the right was a maroon shower curtain and black shower curtain, also drawn closed in a semi-circle.

That would be Amey and Oni's rooms.

Onyx, or Oni, had red eyes and, since Amey's room matched her normally purple eyes, he wanted the same.

A head poked out of the maroon and black room. "Amey? HEY!"

Onyx emerged. He had a professional look about him. He was clean-shaven, neatly combed, and tall. He was nearly twenty, but he was old enough to take care of Amey by himself. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a fire red.

"Don't you want to be you?"

Amey smiled and shook her head. The white hair faded to a soft, sandy brown and flung itself out, like it was alive and growing. As she raised her head, her white complexion became ivory with a copper tint. Her brown eyes from school became a bright, violent violet color. She had a birthmark on her right jaw line, near her ear. Her lanky limbs from school filled out some and she looked healthy.

Her cloths were a simple white tee and a pair of torn jeans. No shoes, since she didn't own any.

Oni smiled and wrapped Amey in a hug. "How was school?"

-Providence, Six-

He leaned forward, his hands clenched as fists on the keyboard. Was it possible? Had he really missed it?

"Six, if you keep looking, you're going to run into a similar problem," Holiday said.

Six sighed and stood up. "Tell me what you see."

Holiday came forward and looked down at the screen. "I see a teenager in a coma on an old-fashioned news article. Why?"

"Look at this."

Holiday read it aloud. "'This teenager was extremely lucky. Signs of Post-Traumatic Syndrome was found. She seems to have suffered a great amount of stress and unwanted, physical stress. Signs of new life in her are not to be found.

"'Her only living relative, med student Jones Onyx Mahrkson, has been trying to find a cure for her condition. He declared that she had a pre-existing condition.'" Holiday looked up at Six, narrowing her eyes. "Why is she so important?"

"Because I saw her at school when I dropped Rex off."

Holiday stood up. "According to this article, her pre-existing condition-"

-Noah-

"-is an unknown disease."

Rex whistled as Noah scored another shot. "So, all she knows is that she's had it before?"

"Yeah." Noah caught Rex's throw. He let the ball bounce a bit. "But the signs are all obvious. See, since the nanite explosion, Amey hasn't really been the same. She said her brother thinks she has certain qualities that define her. But the nanites are the only thing keeping her alive."

"Wow. And I thought _I_ had it bad." Rex scratched his head. "Wow, that makes her life-"

"Short," Noah said. He jumped and made a three-pointer. "But Amey's fine. She's okay with dying, since I'm her only friend and Onyx is her only family." Noah shrugged. "It'll be a small funeral."

"So, does that mean-"

"REX!"

The two of them flinched and Rex dropped the basketball. They looked up at the PA system in the ceiling.

"We've got an EVO on the run. Go take it down."

Noah shrugged. "I'll just pretend you're busy and play by myself."

Rex nodded and took off.

-Amey-

She watched it come towards her. Unlike everyone else, who had the smart idea to run, Amey was petrified to the spot.

Run away from an EVO that could fly? Oh, you could outrun it for sure!


	4. Chapter 4: Responsible?

Noah watched the ball soar through the air and-

"Noah."

He turned around to face White. "Yes?" he said, polite as possible.

-Amey-

She took a step back and stumbled. When she fell, she looked away and the pterodactyl creature swooped down and scooped her up. She didn't scream or fight back. She didn't actually know what to do...

She saw a flying machine coming towards the EVO and her. She recognized the pure white features with the accents of black.

Providence.

An orange thing broke away and came right at her, it's propellers small enough to be a jet pack. The teenager smiled at her as he rolled and grabbed her around the waist. He spiraled away and was aiming to land so she could get away.

But the EVO cut him off. He shot away and back into the air.

"Trust me, okay?" he said.

Amey just nodded and made herself slightly smaller by curling up so she wouldn't get caught in his propellers. She ducked her head when he zoomed straight down. She was expecting to feel him impact at any moment, but-

She felt a gentle splash on her face and blinked. She looked down and then up. She was sitting near a broken fire hydrant. Looking up, she watched him vanish over the buildings. Looking down at her clenched fists on her knees, Amey made up her mind.

"AMEY!"

She fell over and got right back up. "Noah! I thought you were at home?"

"You know how home is for me." Noah took his hands out of his pockets. "Leave this to Rex and Providence."

"Wait, that was Rex? He's an EVO?"

"Yeah, a really good EVO. Look, erm, I know you've got a job and I was wondering if, tomorrow, you could get him to work there? They're trying to find something for him to do so he won't get into trouble. Also, to give him a sense of responsibility."

"Hey, I barely got that job." Amey smiled. "But don't worry, I will. I'm sure my boss would appreciate the extra help. How did you know about Providence and Rex?"

"You know how I told you I've got a job?"

"Yeah, to help me pay for my brother's hospital bill. What of it?"

-Rex-

He looked at his hands as he awaited Providence. He'd held that girl and something was making his heart beat so fast he felt like it was going to over-exert itself. A crush? No way. Rex was crushing on a stranger?

He clenched his fists, hearing the fabric of both hands tense from the pull. Wasn't this unnatural for him? Or was it something other teenage boys feel?

"Rex, do you copy?"

He looked down at his pocket. He quickly answered his cell phone. "I'm here. What up?"

"Noah and the civilian you saved are in danger."

"On it."

Rex took off as Providence soldiers took care of the woman who had been a rampaging, flying, prehistoric dinosaur just a moment ago.

The sun was starting it's decent behind Rex. It painted all the buildings a brilliant orange and the streets were a quiet, elegant shade of blue. He could see how deserted the were and he could see how it could easily be considered a ghost town. But the quiet made the towering buildings all the more mysterious and wonderful.

He heard the hiss of the water escaping the hole in the sidewalk and sped towards that.

The spray from the water was making the sidewalk all dark gray and making the street look like it was freshly put down. Rex saw no signs of the duo, but saw drying footprints leading towards the desert beyond the prestigious city Noah lived in.

It dawned on Rex that he didn't even know the name of the city.

He didn't have time, he took off, after their fleeing footsteps. For a while, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his noisy blades propelling him in a direction. He suddenly heard a soft thump and stopped, landing to see if he'd hear it again.

There it was.

He took off down the alley and found Noah standing at the other end.

"Noah!"

The blond turned his head and then took off to the right.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

Rex didn't have to wait for the answer.

Breach jumped over his head. She landed where Noah had been. For a moment, she was looking at Rex and then-

WHAM!

A trash can lid sent her flying. The civilian Rex had saved grabbed it up when she approached Breach. She raised the lid and struck Breach just enough to knock her down. The civilian then backed up and Rex came out of the alley way.

She was about to hit him with the lid when she recognized him. "Rex!"

He didn't know that voice, but it sounded like she'd said his name before...

-White-

He groaned and put rubbed his fingers into the corners of his eyes.

"What could you _possibly_ be doing, Noah? I need to know if he's got the job or not!"

"Well, she said she'd look into it tonight and get back to me by then. But I think Rex knows who she is."

"If Rex finds out about her nanites and how they're eating her alive, that's not my problem. That's your own. I need Rex to understand that he is a weapon. If he doesn't take responsibility for his actions, there will be consequences. The only way I can think of is with a job. Now, don't contact me until he has it."

"Yessir!" Noah quickly said before White shut off the screen.


	5. Chapter 5: Teenager

-Rex-

"Are you sure other workers wear this?" Rex asked, tugging on his apron.

Amey shrugged. "Not everyone wears their apron, even though we're supposed to. Here, you'll need this, too." Amey handed Rex a serving tray. She picked up her own and walked out, into the main serving area. "Noah said you've never had a job before, so, he's the guinea pig."

Noah waved from one of the tables. Rex looked at Amey, only to be shocked.

Amey was sitting, cross-legged, on the back of a bar stool with her serving tray balanced on her head. "What?"

"She does that all the time," Noah said. He came up behind Rex.

Rex shrugged and tugged on the apron again. Under it was a pair of dark jeans and a plain white shirt with black shoes. Rex looked odd in it, but he decided a job was better than doing nothing all day. Right?

Amey hopped off the bar stool, the tray perfectly balanced on her head. "It takes skill and practice to get this right. For now, though, just be happy you aren't required to do this." She walked up to Noah's empty table and gestured for Noah to sit down. "When you approach a customer, be sure to greet them with a smile." Amey took the tray off her head and held it like normal servers did. She smiled at Noah. "Hello. What can I get you today?"

Rex had never seen Amey smile and her black lips curved in that direction made him wonder what else he didn't know. "Okay, easy enough."

"Try to make them comfortable, or else they'll leave and won't come back." Amey let Rex take the lead. "After you get your mojo going, I'll show you how to make a tag."

"What?"

Amey just waved it off and walked into the back room again.

-Amey-

She was relaxing on the bench as Rex locked the doors and handed her the key. "Like your first day?" she asked.

Rex shrugged. "Not really. It was boring."

Amey smirked. "Join the club." She put the keys in their hiding place. "Oh, and your dad's here?"

Rex was shocked but looked to his right, where she was pointing. He stared right at Six, who just waved him away. Rex gave a weak laugh. "Erm, that's not my dad."

"Your brother?" Amey asked. "He picked you up from school the other day." She crossed her arms. "Or are you saying that because you're an orphan?"

Rex blinked and then shrugged. "I don't like him picking me for anything. Can I ask you something?"

"No." Amey shrugged.

Rex asked anyways. "Do you do anything fun?"

"Yeah." Amey looked over at Six. She shrugged and walked away. "Whatever. You've got some explaining to do with dear old dad. Seems he didn't know about your job." She put her hands in her pockets, her school bag dangling at her side. She vanished around the corner.

Rex hadn't really moved and Amey leaned on the wall, breathing.

'_Gee! All day, the only thing you could talk about was _Circe_. Nice girlfriend._' She dusted her hands and looked at the flakes of blood coming off. '_Circe. Hm, I think I know her... do I?_'

Amey suddenly clenched her fists. "Stupid human feelings." She made a face. "I shouldn't be jealous. Right? It's his..."

She knuckled her forehead. When she raised her head, white hair fell over her face. Her skin was chocolate brown. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost like dark chocolate. She pushed away from the wall. "Okay, yeah, I'm jealous. So?"

She turned a corner and her light brown hair was flung aside and her royal purple eyes shone with tears. "So, I wish I was her. Lucky girl."

Again with the white hair and brown skin. "Really? Then why don't you make him think?"

Her school face came on, it's black lips and hair matted by the light. "Stop bugging her. All she wants is a good boyfriend."

Amey suddenly stopped and turned around. Agent Six was standing just out of the light of the only light. She was a brunette with the amethyst colored eyes. "What do you want?"

"Is that your face? Or the face of someone else?"

Amey stood up straighter. "This is my old face. The one that I wear most of my life." She looked away, her eyes closing.

Six approached her. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Why?" She rounded on him. She threw her hands up. "All you people have ever done is screw up what little I've got! You don't care about us!"

Six watched her stand there, breathing heavy at him. "I need you to let Rex be normal."

"What does that mean?" She blinked, confusion crossing her face. "What do you mean by 'normal', green suit?"

"I mean that Rex used to work for us and was never very normal. For now, treat him like a teenager."

"Why? Because you think he can't handle the world alone?"

"No, because Rex's nanites are starting to effect his life." Six turned away. "That's all I'm asking."

Amey watched his back before she slumped against the wall. She ran her fingers across the rough, maroon bricks. She sank to the ground and curled up. What could she do for Rex, knowing that he used to work for Providence? The company that destroyed her parents and nearly took her brother away? They would probably capture and use her for her "ability" that she had taken from her mother.

But then...

She opened her hands and looked at her pure white palms. The huge, rough hands she had were from that "ability" she "inherited". Her mother had the power to absorb nanites from others. But there was no where to put the nanites. Meaning that, while useful, her own nanites that were purified and inactive would be swapped for more dangerous nanites. But it took her weeks to deactivate all the nanites. She knew better than to go near Providence because of how they used her brother.

Her brother!

She quickly pulled out her cell phone.


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

Rex was standing outside, waiting for Noah, when he heard a commotion and looked around the corner.

Amey was standing in a circle of guys and they were all calling her names, shoving her, pulling her hair, things that she seemed to be powerless to stop. True, Amey did look very thin. She wasn't exactly top-notch in fashion like other girls. There was no way her pure white skin would pass for a skin disease.

But still...

Amey didn't resist, she didn't fight back, she just stood there and took the abuse.

"HEY!" Rex stormed up to them and they stared at him. "What's the big idea? Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you." He held his arms up to protect her and that startled everyone.

When they finally left, Rex turned around to help Amey collect her books. She was just gawking at him, however.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that _normal_ people don't stand up to bullies because they fear being hurt. I take it you fear nothing, then?" She knelt down to join Rex in collecting her things.

Rex shrugged. "I'm not normal, remember?"

She smiled a bit before collecting her things. "C'mon, then, abnormal normal guy." She walked away, leading Rex to Noah. "Here he is. Told you he was around the corner."

Noah waved. "Well, on to class?"

-Amey-

She sighed and watched the very empty cafe. She was bound to have a day like this, a day where nobody wanted to come. She didn't mind it, but there were two others with her. That meant that they had absolutely nothing to do. Someone was bound to be bored. Lucky her.

She stood up and decided to waste her time fixing the utensils so they looked all pretty. She found that boring quite quick and decided to play with a spoon. Twirling it between her fingers, she tugged on the white apron she wore over her new uniform.

The uniform's changed from time to time, depending on the owner's taste. This time, they looked like French servants. She wore the black dress that was knee-long with the puffy sleeves and petticoats. Her bow on the back, where her apron was tied, hung down to just above the bottom of the skirt. Her shoes were Mary-Jane style and black. She felt ridiculous in the thing, but the guys were a bit worse off.

They wore tight, white shirts with high collars. The tux they wore was somewhat tight and was a tailcoat with high slacks. Their shoes had to shine and sparkle, just like her's, and they had no choice but to wear gloves.

Considering both male and female where smoldering hot, the idea for a new uniform wasn't pleasant.

They heard a ding from the door bell and she stood up-right. She was about to smile when she realized the guy standing in the door.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I think you can." He raised his mechanical arm and ejected the needles.


	7. Chapter 7: Save

Rex gawked at Six. "Tell me again why were standing in front of my new work place?"

"Listen..."

There was a shrill cry of terror and then something breaking, loudly.

Rex turned around and there he was. Von Kleiss smiled at him. Rex raised his arms to activate his nanites, but something didn't allow them to hear what he was saying. He looked down and realized that this was very bad.

"REX!"

Something spear-headed him in the stomach as he narrowly avoided being hit by Circe's wave. It was Amey.

She was breathing heavily and there was the scent of blood on her. Amey slowly rose onto her hands and knees before she wearily smiled at Rex. "Thank god you're safe. I don't think Providence can help us now."

Rex could hear something mechanical inside her. He looked down and saw her stomach had five, perfect, little circles where little drops of blood were seeping out at a snail's pace. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

She shook her head and touched Rex on the head. "I'll be okay."

"Is that so, girl?"

She jumped to her feet and turned around. As she turned, her black hair became white and her skin became dark. She brought her hand up and recited an incantation. Something sparked and the ground around Von Kleiss ignited into flames that reached his shoulders.

Rex gaped. "Amey, are you-?"

"She's an EVO."

Rex looked around at Noah.

Noah just shrugged. "Her powers only recently awakened. You've gotten to know yours. She's barely known much about her's." Noah smiled and held out his hand. "She's just as scared as she is strong. Watch."

Rex couldn't do anything else.

Amey charged the flames, twisted at the last second and the back of her fist made contact with Von Kleiss, sending him into a dizzying pirouette. Amey's hair shortened and turned red as her skin became copper. She jumped at Von Kleiss, who raised his mechanical hand.

He made contact with her shoulder and Amey was still able to move. Her nanites made her hair and eyes become that familiar waitress who'd trained Rex. She raised her leg and started to choke Von Kleiss. She spun about and Von Kleiss hit the ground, hard.

Amey jumped back, panting again. There was a brief pause before... Amey doubled over and-

The cry she gave rattled Rex to the core. It was anguishing and so painful. It was like a prolonged torture was gripping her to the core. Something inside of Amey was hurting badly and there was nothing Rex could do about it!

He ran over and put his hand on her back, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, I'm here. Can I at least..." Rex stopped.

He could hear all the nanites in her body. They were begging for mercy, pleading to be set free. But somewhere in all that madness, Rex could distinctly hear seven voices whispering to each other. Rex could hear them asking Amey to change one more time so they could release the unpure nanites into Von Kleiss. Rex wasn't sure who they were, but those seven voices sounded almost surreal, like ghosts.

Then he heard the clear voice of an eighth person.

"Rise again. Take him on. He's stolen it from us!"

Amey's voice physically came on as nine voices; her own, the eighth voice, and the seven whispers. "Von Kleiss, you want us? Come and get us." She stood up, her body showing signs of fatigue and fear. Her hands trembled, her knees seemed to buckle, and there it was. Amey's beautiful eyes were glazed over and death-like. She wasn't Amey anymore, she was the eight voices inside of her.

Von Kleiss struck her again and was about to extract the nanites when Rex cut in, kicking his mechanical hand off of Amey's neck. Rex grabbed her and bolted back over to the Providence lines, where Noah was, and set her down. He could still hear all the nanites, yelling, screaming, whispering...


End file.
